


First Time, ...kind of.

by fin_flora



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dan Howell, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Men Crying, Men in love, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Top Phil Lester, fluff and comfort, imagine early 2010 dnp for this one., switch!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fin_flora/pseuds/fin_flora
Summary: Dan had never felt so overwhelmed with emotions in his life as he did that night.Or Dan's first time bottoming with Phil.





	First Time, ...kind of.

Early 2010.

 

Dan had never felt like this before. Not even when they had sex the first time, when he toped, feeling incredibly connected to Phil.

He did have sex before Phil and of course he had masturbated before that, and yes maybe he also fingered himself when he did, at least sometimes, but he never felt like this in his life.

Dan had never felt the hot-cold waves of pleasure run through his body, like they did now. He had never felt the prickly pressure on his chest, making it hard to breathe.

He couldn't control his moans, and he felt so close for so long now. They streamed out of him, short and breathy, turning into broken, desperate cries when Phil hit his prostate. Every time, Dan felt a tingling sensation spread through his pelvis, into his dick, lower belly and thighs. It was just everywhere.

He could feel Phil deep inside of him, deliciously slik with lube and a condom as he slid in and out. His warm hand on his dick, slowly stroking and thrusting in rhythm. He never had somebody be so close to him, even though he had sex before, it never had felt this good and meaningful. Sex never was this intimate before Phil.

He felt Phils eyes on him and looked up, his hungry glance making a whine slip from his throat. “Phil.phi-il... phil.” It wasn't a name anymore with the amount he had used it that evening.

Dan couldn’t keep his eyes open as the pleasure built up inside of him “Ah-ha-ah Phiiil...I'm close…mh´ sorry.” Something made him feel a bit weird, it was all so much.

Phil started to move faster, breathing heavily “mh..It's okay...I want you to come first.” Dan whined a moan “..It feels weird, mmh” he breathed heavily, looking up at Phil with tears in his eyes.

Phil immediately slowed down and stopped, taking a shaky breath “does it hurt?” Dan whined at the loss of movement, writhing and shaking his head. He could feel Phils hand move over his thighs, rubbing soothingly “hey, talk with me.. what's going on?”

Dan blushed, his already blotchy-rosy cheeks turning darker. “It feels weird..” He felt a loss of words, too unsure to elaborate.

Phil scooted away a bit, starting to pull out as Dan huffed, shaking his head “don't leave…” his voice whiny, chest heaving. Phil stopped, and Dan could feel his concerned eyes. “Dan..It's okay,....tell me what's going on, but ..we can stop..”

Dan took a deep breath, blinking his eyes open and looking timidly up at Phil “It felt weird..” his voice quiet. “Weird how?” Phil still moved his hands over his legs, Dan could feel his cheeks burn “...like I had to pee.”

He saw Phil’s lip twitch before he leaned down to him, Dans head between his arms. “You won’t pee…” Phil nuzzled their noses together, leaving kisses on his face “..trust me?” Dan frowned slightly but nodded. “Did anything hurt?” Phil smiled at him “...no.”

Dan couldn't hold still, he felt his legs tingle, and Phil was still inside of him. He couldn't stop squeezing down on his hard dick, moving his bum. Phil connected their lips into a gentle kiss. “Want to try again?” Dan nodded as he kissed back, nibbling at Phils bottom lip.

Phil hummed before he started to move slowly, watching Dan carefully. “Let it happen the next time okay? just let go..” Dan nodded, panting as Phil built up their rhythm again.

Dan grabbed at Phils shoulders, deep moans ripping from his chest as Phil hit his prostate every time. They connected their lips into messy kisses, Dan digging his heels into Phil’s ass. All the sensations coming back in an instance.

Their moanes mixed, getting louder. Dan felt the weird feeling again, whimpering as he tried to relax. Phil kissed him soothingly, reaching with one hand down to Dans dick.

It was all a bit much, Phil so close, his fingers strongly around his dick, stroking and giving him delicious friction. He felt Phil’s hot breath on his neck and cheek, heard his breathy moans and felt his hard dick. Phils rock hard dick bumping into his prostate, over and over again.

All that on top of the pleasure and the tingles and the hot-cold waves. Dan let go because he couldn't do anything else. His loud moans out of control as he hold onto Phil.

He felt the pull and pressure in his pelvis and moaned brokenly as Phil thrusted against his prostate a few more times. Hot cum rushed through his dick and out of him. It pooled on his stomach, dribbling to the side a bit, as tears shot into his eyes.

It was just too much. He felt so much, not just the pulsing pleasure but also his connection to Phil. He looked up at him and saw his mouth fall open as he thrusted deep into him for the last times. A high moan left his lips as his cum was catched by the condom, his dick pulsing and twitching. He rested his head on Dan’s shoulder, clearing his throat.

Dan was a bit dazed and blinked his eyes, smile tugging on his lips. He still felt his whole body tingling as he ran his fingers through Phil hair, dropping his trembling legs onto the mattress. They both tried to catch their breath, looking at each other again, cheeks rosy and timid smiles on their faces.

Phil pressed his lips against Dans, kissing needy, making him feel so overwhelmingly loved again. He closed his eyes as his lips quivered against Phils, warm wetness on his face.

Phil pulled away “hey, are you alright?” his voice was soft and concerned, but Dan just nodded an hid behind his arms, cry-laughing “sorry, need a sec…” His voice was watery and he whimpered as Phil pulled out and got up.

He was back the next second though, wiping the cum off of his tummy “thank you..”. Dan sniffled as he felt the bed dip and Phil’s hand on his body, caressing him before he was pulled into a tight hug.

“Dan?” Phil’s voice was awful quiet and made him look up, seeing the tears in his eyes. “Hey, no- don't cry..” Now Dan was the one pulling Phil closer to him, naked bodies tangling up. “Phil.. shh, it's okay, I just got overwhelmed, I'm sorry…” Dans voice was hoarse.

Phil nodded against his shoulder, sniveling himself. “I thought I hurt you or that you felt bad..” his voice wary but he looked back at Dan who shook his head. “No.. just- I..” Dan took a breath “I never felt like this before…”

Phil frowned, trying to understand “like what?” Dans cheek heated up as he hid his face in Phil’s cheek, too close to go anywhere else. “I still can feel the orgasm… “ his voice was small “..and you made me feel so much.”

Phil grinned against his face “..was it that good hm?” Dan nodded honestly, looking back into Phil’s clear eyes. Both smiled at each other, Dans heart beating strongly in his chest, gaining his courage back.

“You made me feel so overwhelmed with love I had to cry during sex, I hope you're proud.. Phil Lester“ Phil chuckled and slotted their lips together, humming into the kiss “I’m proud to be with you..”

Dan chuckled quietly, eyes showing his true feelings before he could said it. “I love you.” Phil grinned back and hummed, raising an eyebrow “yeah you do..” “Oi..” Phil nuzzled his cheek “and I love you.”

Dans heart fluttered, kissing Phil quickly before he grabbed the duvet to wrap them up in it, pulling it over their heads.

Phil’s lips found his again before they drifted off into blissful sleep.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/ kudos on your way out. It´s appreciated.


End file.
